coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8909 (20th May 2016)
Plot Carla explains to Johnny that Tracy’s threatening to tell Nick about her night with Robert if they don’t stick to their plan and move but Nick now has cold feet. The meal at No.13 gets off to a good start when Anna is particularly nice to Izzy. Johnny pushes Carla into joining him for a drink afterwards with Kate. Izzy tells Gary that it's best to be honest with his mum about what happened. Johnny assures Carla that if Tracy tries to ruin her wedding, he’ll be on her like a flash. He invites Roy to the family drink. Yasmeen busies herself getting quotes for a new conservatory. When she loses her temper with the builders, Zeedan’s concerned, realising she’s trying to keep herself busy to blot out Kal’s death. Johnny joins Jenny for the sewing lesson. Having heard everything, Anna tells Izzy she can’t believe she’s been so stupid. Izzy hits back, throwing Phelan back in her face and causing Anna to storm out of the room. Carla does her best to persuade Nick that the move to Devon is still the right thing to do. Nick’s torn. With Gary and Izzy gone, Anna confesses to Kevin that she regrets opening her mouth. She breaks down. Jenny flirts with Johnny but when he tries to kiss her she pulls back pretending to be shocked. Johnny’s mortified whilst Jenny’s quietly pleased with herself as she winds him round her little finger. Zeedan confesses his concerns about his gran to Leanne. He asks her to talk to her. At the family drink in the Rovers, Nick confirms that the move to Devon is still on. Gary sees Izzy home and suggests that he moves in with her so that he can help out with Jake. Leanne calls to see Yasmeen and tells her that she's going to Portsmouth next week with Simon as she can't bear to be around her memories. Yasmeen voices her hatred of Tracy. At Roy’s suggestion, Carla asks Johnny if he’d like to give her away at the wedding. Johnny accepts, touched. Tracy sneers at their celebrations and walks out of the Rovers. Johnny corners Tracy outside No.1 and tells her he'll make her pay if she does anything to disrupt the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *A builder is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Between the last scene of the episode and the end credits a special trailer was shown for the upcoming episodes transmitted nightly at 9.00pm from Sunday 22nd May to Thursday 26th May. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick is undecided whether he will cope with a move to Devon; Izzy's revelation that she has been charged with possession of cannabis causes amazement; and Jenny continues to play games with Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,730,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes